The present invention relates to a display unit, information processing unit, display method, and recording medium. More particularly, it relates to display unit or information processing unit equipped with a panel in which pixels are arranged in a matrix as well as to a related display method, program, or recording medium.
Technologies for reducing power consumption of display units or extending the life of display units are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Applications No. 10-31464, No. 9-33888, and No. 5-323902, No. 10-124006.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 10-31464 discloses a technology for reducing voltage fluctuations in output signals of scan line drivers feeding voltage to row direction pixels and data drivers feeding voltage to column direction pixels in an in-plane switching (IPS) liquid crystal display by providing two values—low and high—of potential to be applies to common lines feeding to all pixels and by reversing them on a frame by frame basis.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 9-33888 discloses a liquid crystal display, which comprises a first drive mode for applying a selection voltage to each common electrode which feeds voltage to row direction pixels; a second drive mode for applying a selection voltage to each common electrode group organized along the column direction, wherein the second drive mode reduces power consumption.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 5-323902 discloses a liquid crystal display which comprises a circuit for converting data by controlling external signals based on a predetermined law, in a data line drive circuit for supplying voltage to row direction pixels, and achieves long life by creating a display using converted display data.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 10-124006 discloses a portable information terminal which automatically adjusts liquid crystal drive voltage in accordance with a bias ratio to achieve an optimum contrast ratio when the user adjusts the bias ratio of a liquid crystal display.
It is desirable that a display unit, which visually displays information for the user, should allow the user to make appropriate trade-offs between easy screen viewing and low power consumption even in low-power mode such as power saving mode or life extension mode.